For Your Sake
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: "You will lose something that's important to you if you're too late to see it". He didn't know what that means... until the tragedy happens. One-shot.


**I'm really sad that there are many people who hate Haru because of her personality or the way she called Tsuna or anything. I made this story not just based on my own imagination. It's a possibility of what Haru would do, that she's not a crazy girl with crazy love. It's a message for everyone, especially for all Haru haters, that beneath that eccentricity, there's also sincerity. But don't get me wrong. I still respect her haters, but I'm not very fond of the reason why.**

**Her ridiculousness may sometimes annoys people, but she's an honest girl who would do anything for her friends, for Tsuna. She's straight, loves children, and has a resolve of a true mafioso. She doesn't just support Tsuna, she supports everyone else and always give her best.**

**I'll remind you again: This isn't a story based on delusional imagination. This is what I believe she would do. This is what I see in her character, deep within.**

**There are many things I'd like to say, but this is enough.**

**Now enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Haru" a mother gently tugged her daughter who was sleeping in the living room with uniform. "Wake up, Haru. It's time for school"

Haru slowly opened her eyes and then groggily rubbed it as she rose up, "Ah, good morning mom"

"Why are you in uniform already? And when did you wake up?"

"Oh, I wake up at 5 am and…" Her eyes bulged suddenly as she recalled on something. She quickly ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Thank goodness" she sighed in relief seeing a box of chocolate there. "Oh, that's right. Today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Her mother peeked inside the fridge. "Is this why you wake up early and wear your uniform?"

Haru nodded with delighted smile, "I was thinking of giving this to him and confess"

"I don't know who that boy is, but good luck!" she patted her head.

After she wrapped the box, she went to school. A smile curved on her lips with pink tinge on her cheeks while she was walking. She had mustered up to give it to Tsuna and confess, though on the way to her school, she didn't meet Tsuna and his friends this time, much to her disappointment.

But then, as if her luck had suddenly changed. Just few blocks away from Nami middle, she finally spotted them, so she ran.

"Tsuna-san!", hearing the voice, Tsuna turned around. "Good morning!" she beamed. "Ah, good morning, too" he replied.

"Ne, Tsuna-san. I was wondering If you—"

"Tsuna-kun! Haru-chan!" this particular voice echoed through his ears like music. He looked at Haru's back to see Kyoko walked to them. "G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" he replied sheepishly.

"Let's go walk to the school together, ne?" her smile to him shone brightly that he vigorously nodded, leaving Haru behind.

"T-Tsuna-san!" she tried calling him, but he was too happy with Kyoko's presence as they both walked together and talked, ignoring their surroundings. "What's wrong? Do you have business with him?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Want me to give him a message?"

"That's okay. I should be going now, anyway. See you later!" she waved goodbye while running to her school. Afterwards, both Yamamoto and Gokudera continued their walk.

"Tch. What's wrong with that stupid woman?" Gokudera retorted.

"You see it too?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Anyone can see that. She became different when juudaime and Sasagawa walk together. Well, not like it matters to me"

Yamamoto didn't respond to his remark, though he agreed with Gokudera; it wasn't their business to interfere. However, out of curiosity, Yamamoto confronted Tsuna at recess.

"Eh? Haru did?" he blinked.

"Maybe it has something to do when she called you, but you didn't listen"

"She called me? But I didn't hear her"

"That's because you've been drooling over a conversation with Kyoko" Reborn appeared through elevator under Tsuna's desk. "R-Reborn! I wasn't drooling!"

"But you were on the inside"

"It's none of your business!"

"Don't think of it as a joke, Tsuna" Reborn's solemn voice silenced him. "You will lose something that's important to you if you're too late to see it"

"What does that mean?"

"That means tons of homework from me will be waiting in your room" he said and then left through the same way he made his appearance.

All of the sudden, a cake was placed on his desk, but that purple and dangerous aura-looking cake, he knew very well what was it. "P-Poison cooking?"

"Eh? What are you saying, Tsuna-kun?", Tsuna was surprised to see that the hand that gave him the cake was Kyoko. "How dare you call it poison, Sawada" Hana approached while crossing her arms. "We decided for this year Valentine's Day, we want to make something for you" Kyoko said.

"Eh? W-Why?"

"Because you never been given, Dame-Tsuna" Hana emphasized. "You'd better eat it"

Hana's sharp glare and Kyoko's smile made him more nervous. What he feared the most if he rejected it was Kyoko's sad face. He wanted to maintain her innocent smile. With that, he did something crazy that anyone never did. Gokudera and Yamamoto almost threw up just seeing him eating.

Thus, dawn reached the time and every student in Nami middle was going home. All were Nami middle student, except for one who was at the school gate.

Haru waited at the front gate while leaning against the half wall, waiting for him to give the chocolate. Unfortunately, it rained, however that didn't stop her to wait. She kept waiting under that rain while sitting on the wet ground and hugged her bag. She didn't want the gift to get wet. She never left until 2 hours later, someone covered her with an umbrella and to her surprise, it was Hibari.

"What are you doing here in the rain, herbivore?"

She immediately stood up, "Hibari-san, have you seen Tsuna-san?"

"I heard from the baby he went home early for food poisoning. Only weaklings who would drop because of food poisoning"

"I see… Thank you" she was going to leave, but Hibari grabbed her wrist. Surprisingly, he handed over his umbrella. "It'll be a nuisance if you get sick because of waiting at my school. And don't ever think of giving it back. I don't like that umbrella"

She hesitantly accepted it and Hibari without another talk went inside the building. As she left the school, unaware by her, Reborn was watching her behind a power pole with solemn expression.

Arrived, she was immediately asked by her mother, but she shoved all her questions by saying she was okay when truthfully, she wasn't. She was disappointed, but she wasn't the type to give up. She might not able to give today, so she used tomorrow to give it to him.

After taking a shower, she went to her room and prepared a piece of paper on the desk. She didn't know for sure why, but she felt she had to write down something. Somehow, she knew what to write. But all of the sudden, her phone rang on her bed and so she picked it up. "Haru-chan, would you accompany me shopping tomorrow?" Kyoko asked. "Umm… sure, why not?"

"Great! I'm going to your house at 8 am, okay? Bye!" she hung up.

After that, she was back to her desk and began writing. While writing it down, as if she unconsciously wrote the words. Afterwards, she folded the letter and put it on her desk before she went to bed.

~#~

Meanwhile at an uninhabited house, 5 black-suited men gathered.

"So, do you get his face?" asked the only one with black fedora hat and without dark glasses.

"No, but I have something better than that" one of them spoke.

"What?"

He showed a picture of Haru and Kyoko, "These girls have a connection with him. We can use them to lure him here"

"Hmm… the girl with big round eyes looks innocent enough to give information about him. Have you searched her background?"

"I have and trust me, she will definitely tell us"

"Good work. It's time to close the curtain of disapproval once and for all"

* * *

At that sunny Sunday, Tsuna was looking after the kids playing at the yard. He was enjoying the peace, but surely being a candidate for a mafia boss, there was never peace every day, and soon, he would learn that the hard way.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Dino came by from the front gate. "What are you doing here, Dino-san? If you want mom's cooking, she's out to some sort of community"

"No, it's not that at all. I came here to warn you"

"Eh?"

"There are several men from Gesto Family here in Namimori"

"Isn't Gesto Family's one of Vongola's alliance? If I remember correctly, they're one of the people who disagree for Tsuna to be the boss" Reborn asked. Dino nodded, "And one of the several men here is Atto. You know what he's like, Reborn. Fortunately, they don't know your face, Tsuna. So, I'll have my subordinates watch you. In the meantime, stay put until tomorrow"

"What about my friends?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"Atto and the others just got here, so they probably have no words about your friends" Dino assured, but despite that, it was still natural for Tsuna to be worried.

Elsewhere around that time, Kyoko had arrived at Haru's house.

"Haru-chan! Good morning!" Kyoko called out from the door. Afterwards, Haru opened the door. "Let's go!" she chirped and thus, both walked to the shopping district.

"Where are your parents, Haru-chan? Your house is quiet"

"They're at a trip to Osaka, but—"

"Then, do you have time until four? Will you accompany me until then?"

She wanted to give the chocolate to Tsuna, if possible, soon. But she could never reject her best friend. "S-Sure! I don't mind"

Hearing that only made Kyoko happier and Haru more worried about the time she had. Unsure why, she had been feeling agitated ever since yesterday. She became more sensitive towards time. But even so, she chose her best friend rather than her own will of heart.

Shop every shop they entered; both girls were looking very happy to shop as it was seen all over their faces. Kyoko might buy many things, but Haru only bought few pieces of clothes. She might be smiling, but she was concerned about how she could give the chocolate to Tsuna. But when she thought about it again, this was the first time they would be together that long. She smiled at that thought and decided to go along.

"Haru-chan, look!" Kyoko dragged her to a cake shop to look at the gorgeous cakes that had been put in display window. While Kyoko was admiring how she could eat it, Haru was imagining if only she could make a cake as beautiful as that for the only boy she loved. It was truly a work of art, the flawless icing and how meticulous the topping decorated the cake.

As both were staring at the cakes, Kyoko heard a kitten's voice from the alley next to the shop. She turned to the voice and saw a hurt kitten, and when the kitten went to the dark alley, she followed it, but only to be surprised that one man held a remote device.

"An 'in pain kitten' tactic never failed to catch young girls" the man sneered. After that, everything went dark for her.

Then, Haru just noticed Kyoko wasn't there. As she was going to search her, she bumped into a black fedora hat man who was smirking at her.

"Gotcha"

* * *

She felt tied; hands on her lap were bounded together. She could tell she was sitting on a chair, but she couldn't see. It was dark. Then after analyzing, the darkness on her eyes finally disappeared and when she opened her eyes, 2 men were seen.

"You can't scream for help here. We're in the mountain. No one can help you" the fedora man spoke.

"W-Who are you?"

"Ask your friend" he pointed to her left; Kyoko was also there at the same state as her. "Kyoko…-chan?"

"…They're here for Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan" Kyoko replied with pale face. Terrified masked her face.

"Correct. We're from a family that against the soon-to-be 14 year old kid to become the boss. However, we never seen his face. All we know is that he lives here and you're his friends, am I right?"

"I-I don't know who are you talking about" Haru averted her face as she said that. "Say that before your friend called him 'Tsuna-kun'", Haru twitched over that remark.

"But don't worry, we don't have anything against you, as long as you tell me where he is or his name"

"What makes you think we will tell you?" Kyoko tried to fight back, but failed later on as he showed her Ryohei's picture. "I have 3 men to take care of him and through this earpiece I wear, I'll tell them to inject him a deadly poison that will attack his organs and kill him within seconds. That is, if you don't tell me. So?"

"I…"

"3…"

"Kyoko-chan, he's bluffing!"

"2…"

"Your brother can't be defeated that easily!"

"1…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Kyoko screamed with tears on her shut eyes.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Good girl. Now, do you have his number?"

"No… but Haru-chan has it"

With that, the man reached Haru's phone from her bad on the table and dialed his name.

"Kyoko-chan… how could you…"

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I don't want onii-chan to die…"

"Why can't you have faith in him? He's strong and he's your brother!"

"But…"

Meanwhile, Tsuna, Dino, and Reborn were discussing about the matter of Gesto Family until Tsuna's cell phone rang and Haru's name popped into the screen. "Hello? What is it, Haru?"

"I have your mistresses", Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard a male's voice. "Who is this?" the increase tone in him caught Reborn's and Dino's attention. "Put it in speaker mode, Tsuna" Dino ordered and he changed to speaker mode.

"It's a pleasure to hear your voice, _boss_. I'm Atto from Gesto Family. I won't explain myself any further, since you probably already heard my name from a certain person. Am I right, Haneuma?"

"Your reputation isn't just a rumor, it seems, Atto. What do you want?" Dino asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, meet me at an unoccupied house at the mountain"

"Don't do it, Tsuna-san! He'll kill you!" Haru screamed.

Tsuna heard a punch from the phone. He could tell Haru got punched for saying so. "Stop it! She's just a girl!" Tsuna screamed. "Mafia world is never that easy, you should know that. Oh, and don't ever think about sending your illusion here. I have an illusion expert here"

"P-Please… they don't have anything to do with me. They're just people I happen to meet!"

"Isn't Sasagawa Kyoko your crush?"

Haru's eyes bulged in surprise hearing that. Her face froze in state of shock and instant stab in her heart. "We heard from rumor. If you don't come here by 15 minutes, she'll die. But then again, either her or the other girl, Miura Haru" he hung up and then pointed a gun at Kyoko, but Haru immediately stood in his way.

"What? Do you want to die first?"

"You're being tricked by him. Tsuna-san isn't that easy to be threatened. But if I tell you where he is, will you let my friend go?" she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What if you lied?"

"If I lied, kill me"

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, Haru!"

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei hurriedly broke into the house, but there was only one person there, Kyoko.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei immediately hugged his sister. Gokudera and Yamamoto searched around the house. "No sign of Haru or that Atto guy, juudaime"

"What? Where's Haru, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked the girl who was sobbing. "Haru-chan, she…"

~#~

Four of them were searching for Tsuna in an abandoned factory while Atto was with Haru. Her hand was still bound together, however despite that she lied, she didn't look nervous. There was this conviction in her eyes, but that conviction hid her sorrow and pain for hearing the truth.

"No one's here" the four returned. Having heard that, Atto shot her leg, causing her to fell on that leg.

"Oh? You didn't scream? Impressive. And how noble for your age. You would die for your friend"

"You're… wrong"

"What?"

"Kyoko-chan is his happiness, that's why… I would die for his happiness. I would die… for him" she winced in pain, but the sadness that reflected in her eyes became her dedication, her resolve to keep him safe.

"Unrequited yet pure love, huh" he pointed the gun at her, "I'll put an end to your misery"

At the moment he was going to pull the trigger, Haru closed her two eyes.

"Haru!" by the time hyper Tsuna entered the place, he was greeted by the sound of gunshot and the sight of a man pointed his gun at her as she collapsed. His eyes widened and quivered in so much shock, knowing he was too late and that she was shot at his sight.

He immediately ran to her and held her hand, calling her name few times and saw the blood on her stomach. Then, his friends and Dino entered the place, but they knew they were too late when they saw Tsuna was holding Haru's hand.

"Everyone… take her to the hospital now…" Tsuna stood up and then Yamamoto carried Haru and they all went along to the hospital. Dino and his subordinates watched him from the entrance with worried looks.

"You're finally here at la—"

"You…"

"Hm?" Atto raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna raised his clenched fist, as though he was going to charge an X burner. His resentful eyes shed tears and he was overflowing with rage as the flame that surrounded him was solid of much anger.

"…You'll pay for this…"

Dino, Romario, and his subordinates widened their eyes as they watched Tsuna instantly defeated all the Mafioso with no mercy, but leaving Atto on his grip. His eyes and tears as he fought, it was the first time Dino saw that kind of Tsuna; he fought with rage and tears, with sorrow and sadness, however that sadness deep within his heart mingled with his profound rage.

"You're really the cruelest boss, Decimo" Atto grinned, despite he had lost.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love with a girl who leak out your secret and neglect the girl who had pure love for you. Seeing your eyes, you must think she's crazy. Well, at least she didn't die in vain"

"Don't talk as if you know her! Haru wouldn't risk her life for me! Right, Dino?" he turned around to Dino, who averted his wistful eyes from him. Seeing that, with shocked face his hyper mode turned off.

"Leave him to us, Tsuna. You should go to the hospital"

With Dino said that, Tsuna ran to the hospital, hoping that she would be okay. However as he arrived at the operating room, he saw one doctor who was talking to his friends, but Kyoko and Chrome were crying. The sight of them crying wasn't a good sign. He realized that.

Gokudera spotted Tsuna froze at his spot. "W-We're too late to bring her here. It seems she died at the scene" his remark pierced Tsuna's ears very painfully.

"She's… she's gone, boss" Chrome's trembling voice spoke. The reaction they had widened Tsuna's brown eyes in horror of knowing she died. Out of bursting emotion, he barged in the operating room, holding her hand, "Haru! If you can hear me, please open your eyes! Don't die on me! I know you're still there, so please respond!" he called her many times, but she didn't open her eyes let alone move.

"Calm down, Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Gokudera pulled him outside the room.

He clenched his trembling fists as he faced the operating room, biting his lips. Everyone just looked at him with the same feelings. They shared the same emotion, same sadness, but no one was more sad and feeling regret that Tsuna himself. He was by far more shattered than anyone else.

"She died… when I held her hand. I felt her soul left her body… but at the same time, I couldn't tell that… I was just holding her hand, without knowing she was already dead" his trembling voice mingled with the grief throughout that spot.

"If that's how you feel, then you should see this" Reborn gave him photos of Haru hugging her bag under a heavy rain. "She was waiting for you in that rain for 2 hours"

"Why…?"

"For this" he handed over her box of chocolate. "It seems she wanted to give this to you yesterday, but the situation didn't support her. In the end, she couldn't give it to you directly"

Tsuna stared at the box of chocolate on his hands grievously, "The last time I saw her… I shove her off like she's not there. And yet… she died because of me"

"I also found this. You have to read it" last, Reborn handed over a folded letter. "That letter is her unspoken feelings. I don't know whether she already sensed her death, but it's real"

With wide-eyed he read the letter and leaned against the wall. As tears began falling from his eyes, his body fell down to sitting position. The content of the letter touched his heart, but it was also tearing him apart. He bit his lip as he gripped the letter firmly; holding sadness that let out through the tears that made his cheeks wet.

Because knowing what he always did to her, he never realized how many times he hurt her, until he saw through her feelings written in the letter. He never realized what was truly important was always in front of him. But he just realized it… and it cost him her death to gain that truth.

_Tsuna-san…_

_You of all people know that we can die any time soon. To be honest, I don't know why I write this letter, but somehow, I feel that I must._

_Tsuna-san, do you fear death? Some people might, but I'm not afraid to die. Because what I'm afraid of, my fear, all that scare is only one: I'm afraid that I won't be able to stay by your side forever. But as I promised you, no matter what the situation has become, I'm always here for you. Even if you love someone else, I don't care about being shadowed. I just want to be with you and help you._

_Every day I wish to have the strength to protect everyone. You're always protecting everyone with your life, and maybe someday, I'll be able to protect you. I've learned an important thing from you: when you have someone precious to you, they will give you the strength you need to overcome anything. No matter what consequences lies ahead, you have the urge to protect and will protect those people. Because they, too, give you everything you need to withstand any ordeal. They always stand by your side and always there in your heart. They're the source of your strength, passion, and courage._

_You're my source of strength, passion, and courage to overcome anything. Somehow, someday, I will require that strength to help you… and never want to let that go… when that time comes, I'll protect you with my life. Because it's been my wish all along. Because I've been in love with you ever since you showed me your kindness. I don't care if you're silly or useless. Your warmth is enough to make me fall for you and I'll never stop loving you no matter what._

_If you read this letter after I die, I just want to say one thing to you. Be happy for me, okay? I'll always love you until I die, but my love for you stays forever and will never fade away. I'll be glad… if I die for protecting you. I'll be very happy… if you read this letter. But I hope you won't be seeing this letter, because if you do, then I won't be able to see your smile again._

_If I could say one last thing to you in this letter, I want to say thank you. Thank you for accepting me, thank you for introducing me love, but most of all… thank you for every act of kindness you've been given me. I'll surely return your precious kindness… one day._

_Sincerely one that loves you,_

_Miura Haru_

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^^**

**I accept any kind of review.**


End file.
